


Come Back ... Be Here

by captainamergirl



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Marah and Tony drabbles... A to Z.





	Come Back ... Be Here

**A – Alone**   
  
It amazed her sometimes to think how much her life had changed. One day she had been alone, just muddling through life in Paris, and the next she was holding Tony, beautiful Tony, so tightly in her arms again and all of the sins of the past were soon forgotten.   
  
News of his “death” had devastated her greatly because after all, she had vowed to love him forever and she had meant it no matter what and who had come between them. She had cried many tears over his passing in her secret heart. And then there he was - knocking on her door and she was immediately hurtling herself at him, right into his arms, not caring if he was a dream or not because she just wanted to hold him once more. 


End file.
